


Massage

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "George, where did you find this place?"





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Massage  
>  **For:** [](http://kaellite.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaellite.livejournal.com/)**kaellite**

"George, where did you find this place?"

"Charlie told me about it."

Neville stared at George with wide eyes. " _Charlie_?"

"Nev, no one else is in the room. Don't have to whisper."

"But...Charlie? That means..."

"Yeah." George grinned. "Should clarify. Hermione showed Charlie, who told me."

"Oh God." Neville looked around in wonder as he thought about Hermione here with Charlie.

"Kinky, aren't they?" George asked as if he was just talking about how much rain they were going to get tonight. "Didn't believe it myself, but Charlie was drunk, and he starts talking a lot more when he's not sober. Some of the things he told me had me wanting to be obliviated but this place sounded fun. Our little Granger is a wildcat."

"You're lying." Neville frowned at him when George started laughing. "Charlie never gets drunk, you arsehole."

"Yeah, but I had you going for a bit, didn't I?" George pulled his shirt over his head and stretched deliberately. "Should I be jealous? Seemed pretty distracted there when I mentioned my brother and his wife. Something you're not telling me, Neville?"

"Bugger off." There. He sounded firm and brave and oh God what was George doing with his trousers. "George, put your trousers back on!"

"Can't. They want us naked." He leered and dropped his shorts on top of the denims. "Come on, Neville. Get your clothes off or you'll make me do it."

"I don't want some stranger giving me a massage," he said. "This place isn't something I enjoy."

"I bet I can make you enjoy it," George mused as he walked closer, not seeming to care that he was naked in some strange room. "Come on, Nevvy. Do I have to get Charlie to ask?"

"Stop that," Neville muttered. "Hermione'd hex you silly if she had any idea the way you talk about them."

"Guess it's a good thing that you'll never tell her." He reached down and pulled Neville's shirt up over his head. "There. See? You're still standing here and haven't died yet."

"Very funny," he said dryly, gulping when George started to unfasten his trousers.

"What can I say? I'm a witty bloke," George deadpanned. He smirked when his hand 'accidentally' slipped a few times during the removal of Neville's trousers, but finally removed them.

"This is awful," Neville hissed, shifting awkwardly as he used his hand to cover himself while sneaking scared looks at the closed door. When George had mentioned that he'd found something fun for them to do together, he'd stupidly assumed it was something not involving stripping naked in a strange room full of scented oils. After all these years, he should have known better.

"Nah, it's not. Hop up on the table, face down, and get comfortable." George laughed as he tried to get Neville to drop his hand during his walk to the table.

Neville swatted at him as best he could but didn't stop walking until he was lying down, confident that he was going to die from embarrassment with his bare bum sticking up and his bare other parts pressed against a fluffy towel. When he felt familiar hands on his back, he looked over his shoulder and saw George smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot that part," George said as he opened a bottle of sweet smelling oil. "See, it works like this. First, I do you, then you do me." He winked before he started to work.

End


End file.
